


Korrasami Freewrites

by freestylesmile



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile/pseuds/freestylesmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently I don't have any of my Fangrai Freewrites posted over here, whoops. But this is the same thing. Just a place to catch all of the short pieces I post on tumblr. Everything is fluffy and happy and good-feelings. Feels odd to rate it as Explicit right now, but I will bump it up as soon as I post something as such and I will have them clearly marked individually as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [taikova's adorable art](http://taikova.tumblr.com/post/106542119603/the-sketchiest-of-backgrounds). Definitely a favorite.

“What do you think. Wanna rest here?”

Asami shrugged her backpack from her shoulders as she entered the shade, dropping it near the trunk of the tree. “Sure, this looks nice.” After Korra dropped her own pack, Asami watched as she jumped and pulled herself onto the lowest branch, admiring the way her shoulders and arms flexed. “Where are you going?”

Korra flashed her a crooked grin before climbing higher. “Just gonna look around.”

“Be careful,” Asami said, more teasing than anything.

“You’ll catch me if I fall, won’t you?” The Avatar was almost invisible within the tree’s leaves and branches, only given away by their rustling and shaking.

Asami sat down, resting back on her hands. “I might.” She nearly bolted up when Korra came flying back down, landing on the branch directly above her and showering her with leaves. She shook her head as she relaxed again. “See anything?”

Korra perched on the branch like a bird, looking at her. “Not really. But there’s a lake not far from here where we can wash up.”

“Sounds like a plan.” With no desire to get up right away, Asami crossed her ankles and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze the spirit world offered them. A short while later, she opened her eyes when the branch overhead rustled. Korra let her legs swing down, hands braced on the branch on either side of her hips. She was staring at her.

“What?”

The corner of the Avatar’s mouth tilted up. As graceful as ever, and using mainly the strength of her arms to maneuver, she reversed her sitting position and hooked the back of her knees on the branch. Glancing back, hands gripping her perch, she rolled backward. Keeping her eyes out for Asami so as not to bump heads, the motion was slow and controlled until she was hanging upside down. She came within inches of Asami’s face, and she crossed her arms with triumph.

“Hi.”

“Hi. You seem pretty pleased with yourself.”

“Well, you know. Just wanted to get a closer look.” Korra let her hands drop and reached out to hold Asami’s head in her hands.

Asami brushed Korra’s hair aside and sat up until their foreheads touched, loving the way the Avatar’s fingers dragged along her scalp. 

“Like what you found?”

“It’s perfect.” Korra’s beautiful, bright blue eyes watched her with loving adoration.

Asami’s heart swelled at the quick response. She lifted her chin at the same time Korra lowered hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a [tumblr post](emilypemily.tumblr.com/post/106322694105/i-have-no-doubt-in-my-mind-that-korra-is-under-the): "i have no doubt in my mind that korra is under the impression that she is taller than asami."

Korra snarled as she pumped out rep after rep of pull-ups, glancing at the man on the adjacent bar who was grunting almost as much as she was.

“Come on, Mako. You’ll have to do better than that if you want to beat me.”

Mako growled. “No way you’re beating me, Avatar.”

For the next minute they settled into a fury of pull-ups right up until both of them were shaking with fatigue and straining to finish just. One. More. Rep before collapsing from the bars. They barely managed to catch themselves and keep from stumbling over.

Korra pumped her fists over her head, though the motion looked difficult for her. “I win.”

Mako glared, hunched over and breathing hard. “I don’t think so. I definitely did more than you.”

“Hah! You’re such a sore loser.”

“Look who’s talking.”

They watched each other until both broke into a series of chuckles, clutching their already straining sides. They took a water break, picking up towels to wipe off the sweat on their faces.

“Do we ever agree on anything?” Mako asked.

Korra grinned. “Sometimes. Like how I won.”

“Never.”

“Come on, Mako. It’s okay to lose sometimes.”

“I hardly ever lose.”

“Alright, name one thing you’re better at than me.”

Mako’s lips thinned before taking a step closer to her. “I’m taller than you.”

Korra’s eyes flared, voice raising sharply. “That-that doesn’t count! What does that have to do with anything?!”

Mako’s serious facade suddenly broke into laughter.

"Mako!"

Trying to sober up, Mako asked, “Does it really bother you that much? I wonder how you even handle being around Asami.”

She looked at him for a second before squinting. “Asami isn’t taller than me.”

Mako blinked. “Uh, yeah, she kinda is.” 

“No, she isn’t.”

“Korra, this isn’t up for debate. Facts are facts. Just go stand next to her.”

Korra stuck her bottom lip out before marching past Mako, punching her towel into his gut as she went. “I still won that round,” she grumbled on her way out.

“I’m up for a rematch anytime,” Mako hollered after her, rubbing his stomach.

Korra stormed through the gym, meeting Asami just outside the cardio room. She caught the engineering genius just as she was flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder, pausing to take a sip of water and dab at her face and neck with a towel. She glanced over as Korra approached.

“Hey Korra, what’s wrong?”

Arms straight at her sides, hands in fists, Korra stalked right up to Asami and pressed their foreheads firmly together.

Their eyes met in silent challenge.

“Hah.” Korra brightened. “See, I am taller than you.”

Asami raised a brow and looked down. “Sweetheart.”

Korra followed her girlfriend’s eyes down to their feet. After a blink or two, she raised one foot and stomped it down, simultaneously lowering the small step she was on to match Asami’s. She looked up with quiet curiosity, taking a minute to contemplate the results. Still not totally convinced, she placed a hand flat on her head, bumping it against Asami’s forehead.

“Uh. I… I guess you are taller.” Dejected, Korra pulled away with a frown.

Asami pressed the knuckle of her index finger against her mouth to contain a giggle, looking at the Avatar beneath her long lashes. “Don’t worry, Korra, it’s not by much.” With a sly smile, she leaned forward, lips drifting over to Korra’s ear. Goosebumps formed on Korra’s skin at the touch of her breath. “And if you want to look down on me so much, all you need to do is ask.”

Asami slid past her, pressing her lips to Korra’s cheek and deliberately brushing her chest against her arm. Their eyes held until Asami flipped a towel over her shoulder and sauntered off toward the locker room.

Korra burst into the room where Mako was resting on the bench.

“Well?”

Korra rushed over to grab her things and nearly sprinted back out. “It was great working out with you Mako we should do it again.”

Mako’s mouth was partially open, but Korra was gone before he could get out a word. Releasing a small chuckle, he covered his face with a hand and shook his head with a smile.


	3. Korra's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's back deserves a title of its own lbr (it's totally not because I couldn't think of anything else).
> 
> Inspiration came from a combination of the art found [here](http://erimero.tumblr.com/post/71045846419/strike-a-pose) and tumblr user [sniperct](http://sniperct.tumblr.com/post/107339088131/erimero-strike-a-pose)'s tags that went something like:
> 
> _okay but imagine asami trailing kisses on korra's back gently caressing with her fingers then nuzzling at her muscles and laughing softly and being just so happy that she's with her_
> 
>  

A soft, abrupt snore made her eyes open, and the sight in front of her nearly caused her to laugh out loud.

Korra was lying on her stomach with her face fully submerged in her pillow and arms sprawled out on either side. Always the human furnace, the sheets had shifted down overnight to where it now exposed her naked back. Appreciating the sight very much, Asami was content simply to watch as it rose and fell with each slow, steady breath.

It took her a moment to notice the faint, reddened lines that marked Korra's impressive shoulders. Wincing in spite of herself, she ran a thumb over the tips of her fingers and realized it was probably time to trim her nails again.

Pushing herself onto an elbow and letting her hair fall to one side, she reached out and smoothed a palm over Korra's closest shoulder. Her skin was wonderfully warm, and the muscles were bunched and distinct due to her raised arms. Without thinking, Asami leaned over and pressed her lips to one of the scratch marks she'd made the night before.

Korra's breath deepened from the touch. She shifted, stretching a little with a small hum.

"Good morning," Asami said silkily as she moved to kiss the next scratch.

Korra relaxed as she exhaled. "G'mernng."

Asami chuckled, continuing to press small kisses across Korra's slightly injured back. "Sorry I scratched you."

"Hm? Oh," Korra buried her arms beneath her pillow, turned her face to the side, and cracked one eye open.

Asami shook her head at the goofy smile that appeared on the Avatar's face. Returning her attention to more important matters, she brushed her hand down Korra's side while curving the path of her slow, methodical kisses along her spine.

"Your hair tickles," Korra mumbled, her voice still groggy with sleep.

Without pausing her inspection, Asami brushed a hand through her hair to pull some of it back. In response, Korra dug one of her arms out from the pillow, raised her hand and swept it down. A gust of air blew over Asami's head, tossing her hair out and fanning it across Korra's back.

Asami giggled softly, pressing her nose into the base of Korra's spine where the small of her back dipped. "I didn't know you were a hairbender."

Korra chuckled. "I have many talents."

Hands on either side of Korra's trim waist, Asami traversed up her back. Each lingering kiss she pressed to Korra's skin made her dizzy with love and adoration, and she hoped Korra would notice how she couldn't stop smiling. She reached the top of her spine and nuzzled happily into her neck.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Korra lifting the fingers of the hand she'd used to airbend, and Asami trailed her own hand over to it. Taking her time to caress the muscular arms she'd come to memorize so well, she finally slid her palm over the back of Korra's hand and laced their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this in the NSFW kind of way later... (while still keeping it as cute and fluffy as possible)


End file.
